The goal of the proposal is to continue to maintain and upgrade the LIPID MAPS Lipidomics Gateway website for a 3-year period following the termination of the NIGMS glue-grant in August 2013. Specifically, we plan to host the Lipidomics Gateway website as a full-featured, user-friendly online resource for the research and academic sectors by actively maintaining and updating the lipid structure and lipid-related gene/protein databases, by maintaining all integrated biochemical and signaling pathways on the website, by continuing to host all legacy experimental data acquired and processed over the lifetime of the LIPID MAPS grant, including all relevant procedures, protocols and standards libraries and by maintaining and upgrading the suite of online mass spectrometry search and prediction tools to provide an integrated search and reference resource for lipidomics MS researchers.